


a loud songbird on a sleepy morning

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Treat Fic, trans Maglor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Maedhros and Maglor in Himring: a morning snatched together for only them.
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	a loud songbird on a sleepy morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyRage_lyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyRage_lyla/gifts).



The walls of Himring are thick, which means that Maglor can be as loud as he wants.It’s snowing outside, a lazy, quiet, beautiful day.The perfect day, apparently, for Maedhros to have him pinned to the bed, his larger weight keeping Maglor blissfully quiet unable to move, as he fucks his little brother and murmurs amused encouragement into his ear.

Maglor whines at the sensation of Maedhros inside him, his legs tight around Maedhros’s waist, his nails scratching hard at his brother’s back.“Yes—like that— _yes_ —oh, _Nelyo_ —”

“Ai, but I love hearing thy voice like this,” Maedhros breathes in his ear, grunting, thrusting so hard inside him that Maglor’s body shifts up the bed with each motion.Teeth nip at the tip of Maglor’s ear, and he realizes he is crying out with each thrust as well.“All for me, little brother—I find I am greedy of thy songs at times.”He kisses Maglor’s mouth, and Maglor kisses him back eagerly, feeling slick fluid gathering between his legs.“I could not take my eyes off thee during thy performance last night.”

“And this one is all for you,” Maglor grins, biting Nelyo’s bottom lip.“You can be as greedy as you like, beloved brother.”He gasps as Maedhros slips his right arm between their bodies and rubs it up and down over Maglor’s clit.Rough—a little too rough—but Maglor likes it when his brother is careless with him, and he spits out Sindarin profanities and bites at Maedhros’s neck and claws at his back.

“Louder, for me, Káno,” murmurs Maedhros.“ _Louder_.”

“Ai— _ahhhhh—_ Nelyo—please, please—”

“I do love to see thee beg,” gasps Maedhros.His thrusts are turning shorter.He grasps Maglor’s hip with one large hand, rubbing his callused thumb across the top of it.Maglor whimpers. 

“Cruel,” he says, as Maedhros pulls the stimulation away from between his aching legs, as warmth pulses and pulses through him.Maedhros gathers Maglor into his arms, nearly enveloping Maglor’s smaller _hröa_ as he kisses the top of his head tenderly.The thrusts are not tender; Maglor is squealing again, and writhing, each motion burning and hot and _too much_ and _just right_ all at the same time.“Please, Nelyo, let me _come_ —”

“I am hardly stopping thee,” Maedhros says, looking down at him, and— _oh_ —the love in his eyes: hidden, a little, behind a teasing gleam, but Maglor almost sobs to see it.He is brimming over with this safety, this closeness, this pleasure.

He sees Nelyo’s own climax overtake him, his eyes going glassy, cheeks flushing.He feels Nelyo’s cock pulsing inside him, the heat of Nelyo’s seed trickling down the back of his leg as Maglor’s own slick trickles slowly down the inside.He is so close; he moans as he writhes, chasing the warmth, chasing the safety, rubbing himself up against his brother’s stomach—

And he finds it, finally, the warmth swelling between his legs and bursting throughout his body, as he trembles and comes undone in the safety of his brother’s arms.


End file.
